


Une famille

by LonelyDay



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Family, Friendship, Gen, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint se sent responsable de Pietro. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter de le voir mourir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une famille

**Author's Note:**

> Un post-Avengers : AOU, écrit du POV de Clint Barton. C'est une histoire de famille, d'amitié, assez courte qui n'est là que pour réparer le trou béant que Marvel a créé dans mon cœur en décidant de se séparer de mon bébé Pietro. Je n'y crois pas, je suis en total déni. Il ne peut être mort, ce n'est juste pas possible. Pietro Maximoff a donc survécu dans ce texte. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de Marvel, la création de Stan Lee et Jack Kirby et le film est de Joss Whedon. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

Il voguait entre la ferme et l'hôpital. Il s'éclipsait quelques heures tous les jours et se faufilait dans la chambre où était allongé le jeune Pietro.

Ils l'avaient tous cru fini, son corps sanguinolent, criblé de balles. Ils avaient même perdu son pouls et ses battements de cœur un moment. Mais Clint n'avait rien lâché. Il avait lui-même fait le massage cardiaque et le bouche à bouche tandis que Wanda tenait la main inerte de son frère entre ses doigts.

Personne n'avait compris ce qui s'était produit à ce moment là. Pietro était-il vraiment mort ? Clint était-il parvenu à le réanimer ? Ou était-ce tout autre chose ?

Clint n'avait rien dit. Il s'était juste senti soulagé de voir Pietro respirer de nouveau. Le garçon avait repris son souffle, puis il avait lancé un regard vers Wanda qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son frère.

Elle passait elle aussi tous les jours à l'hôpital, quelques minutes après que Clint arrive. C'était presque une routine qui s'était installée entre eux deux. Elle s'asseyait de l'autre côté du lit et serrait la main de son frère. Elle lui parlait beaucoup aussi et Clint n'y comprenait pas grand-chose – il avait beau parler italien (1) … le roumain (2) ne lui semblait pas tellement familier. Elle se mettait à sourire parfois et des quelques mots qu'il pouvait comprendre, il devinait qu'elle lui parlait de vieux souvenirs qu'ils partageaient, qu'elle se les contait à elle aussi.

Clint préférait mille fois entendre ces paroles dont il ne percevait pas le sens que de se retrouver seul avec le bip strident des machines branchées sur le corps du gamin pour répercuter dans le silence de la chambre.

Les médecins ne savaient quand Pietro se réveillerait, mais les blessures étaient profondes et mettraient un certain temps à cicatriser.

Le jour où il se réveilla, Clint en perdit les mots. Ses mains ses mirent à trembler et il chercha du regard la silhouette de Wanda dans la chambre, comme pour trouver du soutien, mais il n'était pas encore arrivée. Il se sentit coupable à nouveau.

-  _You didn't see that coming._  

Une voix faiblarde qui dardait dans son dos, le ramena à la réalité des choses. Il y avait un ton taquin, semblable à celui qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de Pietro, le gamin moqueur qui avait bien failli donner sa peau pour sauver la sienne.

Il lui aurait bien foutu son poing dans la gueule, vraiment. Mais Pietro était alité, et il portait encore les marques des dizaines de balles qui lui avait criblé le corps. À peine intégré à l'équipe – à peine – il s'était pris pour un bouclier humain.

Mais il portait encore ce stupide rictus sur les lèvres et Clint se contraignit à réprimer sa colère.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, c'est compris ? Dans une équipe, on s'entraide. On ne se sacrifie pas.

\- Les grands mots, tout de suite. Je suis vivant. 

Clint vit Pietro haussa les épaules et rouler ses yeux dans leur orbite pour marquer son dédain. Le gamin avait vraiment du culot d'être aussi impertinent après ce qui s'était passé, mais Clint était à peu près certain qu'il ne prenait pas conscience de l'ampleur de ses actes.

\- Oui, tu l'es, mais ce n'est vraiment pas passer loin. Ta sœur était terriblement inquiète.

Pietro écarquilla de grands yeux à la mention Wanda et ses traits se crispèrent légèrement sur son visage. Son regard se fit fuyant et Clint se dit que, peut-être, il avait compris. Il s'était sans doute mis à la place de sa sœur, avait essayé d'imaginer la douleur qu'il aurait ressenti rien que de savoir, une seule seconde, que sa jumelle ne serait plus à ses côtés.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il, empressé.

\- Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Elle venait te voir tous les jours à la même heure, juste après sa journée avec les Avengers. 

Clint se rapprocha, jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa main sur le bras de Pietro.

\- Pietro, écoute-moi. Tu n'aurais jamais dû te jeter sur cette rafale de balles. Quand on vous a proposé d'entrer dans l'équipe, on ne vous a jamais demandé de vous sacrifier pour nous. Ce n'est pas à toi, ni à ta sœur, de nous protéger. C'est à nous de le faire. 

Pietro sembla prendre un certain temps de réflexion, avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux cette fois-ci, sans tiquer.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu viens de le dire, une équipe doit s'entraider. Je faisais partie de l'équipe – je fais toujours partie de l'équipe – et je suis ton égal. Tu n'as pas plus de raisons de me protéger que moi j'en ai envers toi. C'était juste la seule chose à faire. 

Le gosse savait de quoi il parlait et Clint ne sut vraiment pas quoi répondre. Il se sentit presque crétin d'avoir laissé parler sa colère et sa culpabilité, parce qu'après tout, il n'y avait que ça qui puisse justifier pourquoi il en voulait tellement à Pietro de s'être jeté sous les balles.

Pietro était un soldat au service des Avengers, tout comme lui. Il ne valait ni plus, ni moins et il savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre.

Mais Clint s'était senti responsable de ces deux gamins et il s'était senti responsable du sacrifice de Pietro. S'il était mort, il aurait eu son décès sur la conscience et il ne se l'aurait jamais pardonné, comme un – mauvais – parent qui se reprocherait de n'avoir pu protéger ses enfants d'eux-mêmes et qui en retour leur en voudrait presque, dans un sentiment très égoïste, de lui avoir fait peur.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et vint sauver Clint de cette situation délicate. Wanda apparut, la bouche ballante et les larmes aux coins des yeux.

-  _Fratele meu ..._ _N_ _u pot să_ _cred. A_ _m_ _fost îngrijorat. Am crezut că ai murit. Am crezut nu te voi vedea din nou_  (3).

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère qui l'étreignit sans hésiter.

Clint décida de s'éclipser à ce moment, non sans croiser une dernière fois le regard de Pietro qui se voulait reconnaissant.

Le gamin venait à peine d'échapper à la mort pour le sauver et c'était qui le remerciait. Clint se sentit plus coupable encore. Il n'aurait définitivement pas pu vivre avec la mort de Pietro sur la conscience.

 

 

Pietro avait voulu sortir de l'hôpital très rapidement. En fait, il avait voulu sortir de l'hôpital juste après son réveil.

Clint n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de le remercier et il s'était dit que les mots n'auraient servi à rien. Il avait donc tout naturellement proposé à Pietro de venir vivre chez lui. Laura n'y verrait aucun inconvénient et les enfants ne pourraient, de toute façon, pas être plus agités que Pietro ne l'était déjà.

Les blessures de Pietro s'étaient vite refermées et il avait rapidement retrouvé toutes ses capacités. Après quelques jours, il avait même pu rejoindre les rangs de Captain America, aux côtés de sa sœur.

Mais Pietro n'avait jamais quitté la ferme et Clint avait fini par inviter Wanda à emménager à son tour.

Laura comprenait, elle comprenait réellement. Clint avait juste vu en Pietro et Wanda deux gamins, deux orphelins (4) qui devaient seuls faire face au reste du monde. Il s'était sans doute retrouvé un peu en eux deux et avait voulu les protéger, jouer le rôle du parent qu'ils n'avaient plus pour essayer de combler un vide.

Clint appréciait vraiment les jumeaux, plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Pietro, malgré son air insolent et moqueur plaqué sur le visage à longueur de journées, était sensible dans le fond. Il s'était mis à pleurer dans les bras de Clint, quelques jours à peine après son arrivée, laissant tomber le masque. Wanda, pourtant toujours très réservée et en retrait, avait fait preuve d'une grande affection avec chacun de ses trois enfants et l'éclat de son rire ne cessait d'envahir la maison.

Au fil du temps, les jumeaux s'étaient étrangement intégrés à la famille de Clint, comme s'ils avaient toujours été là. Wanda l'aidait à réparer les engins qui déraillaient à la ferme et Pietro passait tout son temps libre avec Cooper et Lola.

Un soir, Pietro et Wanda rentrèrent très tard d'une de leurs missions. Clint était venu leur ouvrir et leur avait préparé quelque chose à manger. Les jumeaux lui parurent éreintés – et quand il se souvenait de ses premières années au SHIELD, il pouvait parfaitement imaginer l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Wanda monta se coucher la première, heureuse de pouvoir enfin se reposer. Pietro, lui, avoua vouloir faire un tour par la salle de bain avant d'aller se coucher.

Quand Clint les suivit, il remarqua pourtant la porte de la chambre de son fils aîné entrouverte. Étonné, il s'approcha discrètement et vit Pietro penché sur le lit de Cooper.

Son fils se réveilla lentement, mais lorsqu'il aperçut le jeune homme installé près de lui il se para d'un sourire radieux et lui sauta au cou.

-  _Unchi_ (5) !

Le rire de Pietro lui répondit.

\- J'ai tenu ma promesse, je suis venu te voir dès que je suis rentré, même si tu dormais.

\- C'était comment ? Ça s'est bien passé ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Et Wanda va bien aussi ?

\- Tout le monde va bien, tout s'est très bien passé. On a rempli notre mission. Captain America était content de nous.

\- Tu dois vraiment être fatigué.

\- Un peu.

\- Va dormir alors, comme ça tu seras en forme quand on se verra demain. 

Clint vit Pietro sourire à son fils et l'embrasser sur le front avant de se lever pour sortir de la chambre. Mais la petite voix de Cooper le rappela :

\- Pietro, attends !

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Vas-y.

\- C'est vrai que tu as sauvé papa ? 

Clint ne put voir la réaction sur le visage de Pietro qui lui faisait dos, mais celui-ci retourna auprès de Cooper.

\- Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça ?

\- C'est papa et maman. Ils en ont parlé hier soir et je me demande si c'est vrai.

\- Je pense qu'ils se trompent. La vérité c'est que c'est ton père qui m'a sauvé. Un jour j'ai été terriblement blessé pendant une mission … tu te souviens de la première fois où je suis venu ici ?

\- Oui.

\- C'était cette fois-là. Et si ton père n'avait pas été là pour m'aider, je ne serais sans doute plus ici. Ton père est un quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Cooper, mais … tu ne devrais pas toujours l'écouter. Il dit beaucoup de bêtises.

La remarque les fit pouffer tous les deux et Clint, lui-même, s'autorisa un sourire.

Après cela, Pietro quitta définitivement la chambre de Cooper.

Clint et lui se retrouvèrent face à face. Pietro baissa la tête, comme un gamin qui serait honteux de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac.

\- Viens-là, stupide tête de mule.

Clint prit par surprise Pietro en l'attirant contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le gosse parvint à peine à murmurer, comme s'il avait une boule dans la gorge :

\- Merci, Clint. Merci pour tout ce que Laura et toi avaient fait pour nous.

\- Arrête ça. Je n'ai rien fait. Si je suis encore là pour embrasser ma femme et mes gosses c'est grâce à toi. Et puis … on est une famille maintenant. 

Clint vit Pietro lui retourner un sourire serein, mais le silence qui les écrasa parut presque trop lourd pour les épaules fatiguées de Clint. Il ne trouva rien de mieux que de lancer une remarque légère pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Si tu veux apprendre à parler roumain à mes gosses pour pouvoir leur chuchoter des trucs dans mon dos, ce n'est même pas la peine. Je commence à vous comprendre.

\- Je ne ferais jamais un truc pareil, fit mine de s'offusquer Pietro. 

Clint serra l'épaule de Pietro, avant que celui-ci ne retrouve le chemin de sa chambre, son rictus amusé de nouveau collé sur les lèvres.

Et le voyant ainsi il se dit que, peut-être, il était parvenu à trouver comment exprimer au gamin à quel point il lui était reconnaissant.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Clint Barton parle couramment anglais et italien, merci à Marvel database.
> 
> (2) Alors, oui. Je n'ai pas trouvé quelles langues parlaient Pietro et Wanda. Mais ils sont originaires de Transia ( ou la Sokovie dans les films … mais je ne sais pas où c'est alors ) qui se situe entre la Roumanie et la Serbie, je suppose donc qu'ils pourraient éventuellement parler roumain. Puis, ça m'arrange. Puisque c'est une langue latine on retrouve des similitudes entre l'italien et le roumain.
> 
> (3) _Mon frère, je n'y crois pas. J'étais inquiète. Je pensais que tu étais mort. Je pensais que je ne te reverrai jamais._
> 
> La traduction a été faite à partir de linguee et google traduction. Je ne parle pas du tout roumain ( même si j'arrive à lire/comprendre quelques trucs ), ce n'est sans doute pas très juste. Si quelqu'un parle/comprend/apprend cette langue, n'hésitez pas à venir me corriger.
> 
> (4) Oui, alors, en fait, dans les comics, Clint et son frère perdent leurs parents dans un accident de voiture et grandissent dans un orphelinat avant de s'en échapper pour rejoindre un cirque. Je trouvais ça assez intéressant à utiliser, puisque, au final, Clint se retrouve un peu dans Pietro et Wanda.
> 
> (5) _Oncle/tonton._


End file.
